


My Dear Inspector

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Presents, Chubby Mycroft Holmes, First Kiss, M/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Inspector Lestrade pays a birthday visit to Mycroft Holmes and discovers he hasn't been as discreet as he thought.





	My Dear Inspector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrynTWedge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my dragon nephew, the sweetest, kindest, most talented guy I know. Hope it is a wonderful one.

The imposing facade of the Diogenes Club loomed out of the encroaching fog and Inspector Gregory Lestrade shivered and sank deeper into his wool overcoat.

 

He hadn't realised just how cold it had become, it had been more temperate on his way into the bathhouse where he had taken his weekly dowsing and the barber he had visited next made no comment on the weather. Of course, the man was Turkish and therefore most unlikely to engage his patrons in such commonplace chit-chat. Lestrade could still catch a whiff of the shaving preparation used on him;a hint of sandalwood and bergamot.

 

These preparations were to ensure that his presentation did not offend the nose of the cleverest man Lestrade had ever met. Not for any other reason at all. No. He absolutely didn't try and look his best every week when he reported to the elder Holmes about the man's little brother's shenanigans.

 

Lestrade gripped the bottle of whisky, the finest he could afford, hoping it would serve as a suitable birthday gift.

 

He was used by now to the code of absolute silence and followed the club steward to the Strangers Room where he was announced in a whisper. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

 

Mycroft Holmes was standing in front of a roaring fire, one hand on the mantlepiece and Lestrade had to swallow down a groan of longing.

 

The man was magnificent; hair and beard the colour of a newly-minted penny, exquisitely tailored suit with the jacket open to reveal an emerald green waistcoat, a matching emerald tie pin winked in his cravat and a gold watch chain that curved over his ample stomach. Had he been a woman, Lestrade might have described Mycroft as voluptuous but, in truth, he had no descriptors for the man who had both stolen his heart without trying and caused him to imagine performing highly-illegal acts on Mycroft's magnificent frame.

 

“Good evening, Inspector,” said Mycroft, gesturing for Lestrade to sit in one of the massive armchairs that flanked the fireplace.

 

“Good evening, Mr Holmes,” replied Lestrade, perching on the edge of his seat.

 

“Drink?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Lestrade watched Mycroft cross the room to where the decanters were kept;like a galleon in full sail but incredibly light on his feet. Lestrade felt his face heat up as he watched, thankful for the warmth of the room to blame it on.

 

Mycroft handed him a crystal tumbler half full of the dark, peaty malt Lestrade knew he preferred and sat opposite him with a soft grunt.

 

“Many happy returns, Mr Holmes,” said Lestrade, handing over the bottle.

 

“Thank you, Inspector.” Mycroft replied with a shy smile that made Lestrade's heart stutter in his chest. “A very fine blend indeed,” he continued as he read the label.

 

“Well, I knew you would appreciate it. About your brother…”

 

Mycroft raised his hand and Lestrade stopped talking.

 

“Allow me to indulge myself if you will,” he began. “Sherlock and Doctor Watson are currently embroiled in a nasty case involving a blackmailer therefore I have no concerns about him using cocaine excessively. Or even at all. Therefore you have nothing to actually report.”

 

“Er…” 

 

Mycroft's smile was warm and full of mischief and Lestrade would have done anything to be able to provoke that smile again.

 

“No. My dear Inspector, there has been little to report for many weeks, yet you turn up every time as regular as clockwork even though I know your free time is notably limited. I perceive that you wear your Sunday best and you take pains to visit both bathhouse and barber before coming. Am I correct in deducing that your intentions are amorous towards me?” 

 

Lestrade drained the last of his whisky in an attempt to hide his shock at being found out, realising he wouldn't have been able to conceal it from Mycroft for very long. In truth, love hadn't hit him like a runaway hansom, it had infiltrated his every sense like fine opium until there was no denying his infatuation. Now was the time for honesty.

 

“One hundred percent correct.” Lestrade said.

 

“My dear inspector…”

 

“Gregory. Mr Holmes, if you wish to report me for gross indecency, call me by my given name. Just once. It will be a fine memory to keep me warm when I'm in the clink.”

 

“Gregory.” Oh, didn't that exquisite voice speaking his name make all the blood surge south and leave him a trifle light headed?

 

“Gregory, I have no intention of doing any such thing. I abhor hypocrisy. I finally had enough nerve to ask, though why someone as exquisite as you would have any desire for a lump like me is beyond all comprehension.”

 

Lestrade was on his feet and standing before Mycroft before he knew it. There was no subservience now, just purely protective anger.

 

“You shouldn't listen to your brother or anyone else who insults you like that, Mycroft. You are an incredibly handsome man and if you are larger than most, I could not care less. It merely means there is more of you to love, to caress and worship. When I imagine taking you to bed and exploring every one of your treasures I am not sure which fills faster, my heart or my cock.”

 

Mycroft had flushed an exquisite shade of pink and seemed, for once, lost for words.

 

“Gregory, you are an incredibly passionate man.” Mycroft managed.

 

“Always have been,” Lestrade said with a smile of his own.

 

“I believe that we should continue this discussion somewhere more private. Would you accompany me to my rooms? My valet has the night off and we could be completely alone.”

 

Mycroft looked anxious so Lestrade leant over and pecked him very gently on the lips.

 

“Nothing would make me happier,” he confessed. 

 

Mycroft's smile was bordering on the ecstatic as he stood up and rang for his hat and gloves.

 

“Thanks to you, my dearest, dearest Gregory, this will be a birthday to remember.”

 

With a slight frisson of possibly being caught, Lestrade kissed him again, appreciating the tickle of Mycroft's beard and imagining just what it would feel like rubbing against other parts of him.

 

Properly attired, the two men left the Diogenes to flag down a cab to take them to Pall Mall then onwards to the next great adventure.


End file.
